What the Wolf Wants, the Wolf Gets
by tlb0318
Summary: Even though Sam has an imprint, he can't stay away from Bella Swan. Bella has been having dreams of wolves for years, and Sam learns that she will be important to the tribe. Non-canon


_Sam POV:_

I was trying to get a handle on what she did to me that night in the woods, when she was lost after the leeches left. Things could not keep going on the way they had. I had a fucking imprint for God sake, one whom I used to adore. Now all I could think about was Bella Swan. I thought back to that night in the woods. My wolf all of a sudden went ape shit smelling her laying there curled into a ball, even with the leech smell surrounding her. Every single thing that had been important in my life suddenly went away, as if it was all a dream. I wanted nothing more than to stay with her the rest of my life. Shit, I was so screwed. Emily didn't understand where I kept disappearing to all the time. She was my imprint, but Bella meant more to me than her now. I had talked to Billy, our tribal chief, and he had never heard of such a thing happening.

Every night I laid below Bella's window pining for her like some creepy ass stalker. It must have been around midnight when I heard her window unlock. She had been doing this for a week, like she knew I was out here. She couldn't know, could she?

Thirty minutes later, when I thought she was asleep, I went into her room. It was all I could do to not attack her smelling her scent. I wanted to fuck her senseless and make her mine, regardless of my imprint.

"It is about time, Bella replied sighing, "you should be home, not sitting outside my window every night." Her voice alone sent shivers down me, straight to my dick. Wait, how did she know I was out there every night.

"Well, I am waiting." Before I knew it, I had gone to her and enveloped her in a hug. My wolf was yelling at me to make her ours. I felt her hands travel up my shoulder stroking my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Sam, tell me what you need." I stared at her lips, wanting so badly to taste her.

"Bella, I want you so badly," I whispered inhaling her scent, "God, you drive me crazy!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Bella POV:<em>

Just like that, he was gone. I went to the window after him watching him slowly back away. After a pained look, he turned and ran. I didn't understand this, any of this. I knew he found me in the woods that night the Cullens left and was surely grateful, but this confused the hell out of me. A few days later I was cooking a casseole for Charlie and I, when all of a sudden my back door slammed open with a crash. I turned around, and Sam crashed into me like a man possessed. I was lifted onto the countertop and was being kissed roughly. I smelled the blood before I saw it, and my stomach did somersaults. I pulled away from the kiss gasping for air, and Sam's mouth went to my neck tasting and licking my skin.

"Sam, the blood is making me sick. Are you hurt?" He finally pulled away from me, and I saw the gash down the side of his waist.

"Follow me, and I'll clean it." I went to the bathroom and pulled out our first aid kit from under the cabinent. After the cut was clean, I bandaged it with some gauze.

"Sam, I need some answers." I stated. He stared at me, his eyes displaying different emotions.

"I need to go, but I'll give you those answers soon. I promise." I didn't see him for five days after that, however I could feel his eyes on me whenever I left the house.

I was at work at Newton's the next time I saw him. Mrs. Newton asked if I could close up, because she had a meeting to attend. Not five minutes after she left, in walked Sam looking at me with lust filled eyes. He pulled me into the storeroom and kissed me before I pushed him off of me.

"Bella, please understand that I need you."

"No, I don't understand any of this. I find out from Charlie that you have a girlfriend who is living with you, and here you are kissing me!" I yelled.

"God, when you yell at me, it turns me on." Sam admitted lustily.

"Emily no longer lives with me either. She left and went back home, because she doesn't understand my fascination with you."

"Frankly, neither do I."

"I need you, Bella. Please let me kiss you." Sam begged. When I didn't object, he pulled me into a kiss that showed me just how badly he wanted me. I moved my hands to his neck pulling him closer molding our bodies together. This was intense.

"I need to lock up. Do you want to come to my house?"

"Can we stop and get takeout on the way, because I am starving?" he asked. I nodded and went to lock up. We stopped at the diner and ordered a couple of hamburgers with fries to go. After we finished eating, we watched some tv and talked for a while.

"Bella, will you come to my house on Saturday? I will make us dinner, and then I will explain everything to you."

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

><p><span><em>Sam POV:<em>

On Saturday, my wolf was wound tighter than a coiled wire. While I ran the early morning patrol, I had to go by Bella's house two times to get him to settle. Once he smelled her scent, he was good for a couple of hours. I felt Jared phase in to take over, and told him to not come to my house after six.

"You got a hot date or something?" he asked mischeviously. I phased out without giving him an answer.

After I got home, I called Bella and told her to be at my house around six. I ran to the store to grab what I needed for dinner. I settled on steak with salad and potatoes. I wasn't really much of a baker, so I decided to skip dessert. When I got home, my wolf begain to get antsy again. God, it seemed like he was obsessed with her. I marinated the steaks and went to watch some tv. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Paul coming in the house. I looked at the clock and realized it was only four.

"What are you up to, boss?" he asked boredly.

"Nothing, but you can't be here after six."

"Is it that leech lover, Sam?" he yelled.

"Do not speak of her like that!" I yelled back.

"Whatever. I'm out."

At five fifteen, I put the steaks on the grill, and then started on the potatoes. I chopped the vegetables for the salad, and went to check on the steaks. I flipped them over, and heard Bella's truck slowly coming down the road. I went and stoood on the front porch to wait. When she stepped out of the truck, my dick was instantly hard. God, I could devour her right now. She was wearing a yellow sundress with sandals.  
>"Hey, Sam." she said shyly.<p>

"Bella, you look nice." Nice my ass, she looked downright edible.

I held the door open and we went in.

"Here, I made some brownies." she said handing them to me.

"They smell delicious. Thank you" Not as delicious as her though. Get it together, Sam.

"Make yourself comfortable. I need to check on dinner." The steak and potatoes were ready. I pulled the salad out of the fridge and set everything on the table.

After dinner, I led Bella to the couch. Telling her was not going to be easy. I mean, what if she freaked!

"Bella, I need to tell you something, and I just want you to keep an open mind." I started.

"Okay, I can try."

"Have you heard the legends of our tribe?" I asked.

"Yes, but if this is about you being a wolf, then I already know."

"How? I asked shocked.

"Dreams, Sam. I have dreams every night about the wolf pack, in fact, I have for years." she stated.

"Sam, are you okay? Can I see your wolf?" she asked.

I couldn't speak, so I just took her hand and led her outside. I backed away from her and felt the change come over me. I wasn't sure how Bella would react, since Emily seemed scared of him the first and only time she saw him.

"Come to me, Sam. I'm not scared." Relief flooded through me, and I went to her.

She rubbed my head while telling me of her dreams.

"Every night I dream of thirteen wolves. Sometimes, I dream of an old native lady that was important to your tribe. She tells me that I will be important to your tribe and that the wolves will always protect me. She warned me to stay away from the Cullens, but I was mesmerized by them. Now that I know the wolves have once again started changing, my loyalty will always be to the wolf pack." she said.

I had so many questions, but I needed to take her to visit the elders.

"Sam, let your wolf scent me, because I know he want to."

She laid down on the ground, and my wolf sniffed her all over. She smelled amazing. I licked both sides of her neck, putting my scent on her.

"I need to go. Can you change back?" I nodded my head, went behind the bushes and pulled on my pants. I kissed her long and hard before leading her to her truck.

"I had a nice time, and thanks for inviting me, Sam."

I stood there a long time after she left thinking about everything she said.


End file.
